Reunion at a cafe
by Lisa Doe
Summary: Harry and Dudley meet in a café in London and catch up about their life with their respective others.


The years following the war had been very good for our heroes. They were the next generation leading the wizarding world into the prosperous future .Especially for the Potters, everyone expected Harry and Ginny to get together after the war and have a couple of kids and lead a happy life but when did Harry do as expected.

When Harry, Hermione and Ron were on the horlcrox hunt and when Ron left Harry and Hermione got closer and started forming a bond closer than friendship. The first time they kissed it was in desperation but when it followed it was the beginning of something wonderful.

When the war ended Harry and Hermione made their relationship public which was met with a lot of support and Harry with Hermione both came to finish their final year with their best friend Ron.

When the news of The relationship got to Ron he was very angry and upset as he considered Hermione to be his but in the end realized that his best friends were happy and that was what mattered.

When the Golden trio made it to Hogwarts Headmistress McGonagall made Harry Head boy and Hermione Head girl.

At the end of the war Harry was tired of fighting and wanted to do something in his life to help people without violence, so he decided to become a healer .Hermione wanting to do something for the welfare of the creature and decided to go into law and Ron wanted to become a Auror. All three of them worked hard towards their goals and without any disturbance got the required NEWTS necessary .As soon as 8th year got over Ron joined the Auror corps but Hermione wanted to do muggle law as well so with her Harry also got roped into studying muggle medicine for the next few years. By the time Harry finished studying medicine in Cambridge Hermione finished he law in Oxford even with distance and notable to see each other regularly their relationship progressed. Both by the age of 23 were very successful in their jobs both in the worlds.

One day during a lunch break both Harry and Hermione decided to go to the newly opened café near the King Cross Station. As they sat down with their lunches they heard a voice calling "Mrs. Black, is that you". When they turned to see to whom the voice belonged to they saw a pretty girl in average height wearing a pretty sundress. When Hermione looked closer she recognized the girl as her new secretary in her muggle office Tracy Williams.

"Ah Tracy what a surprise , I was not expecting to see you here ,do you stay nearby? "asked Hermione.

"No, Mrs. Black, I am waiting for my boyfriend he is in one of the boxing club near King Cross , so that we can have dinner and is this your husband?"asked Tracy at one go.

"Oh and yes Tracy this is my husband Dr. Harry Black and Harry this is my secretary Tracy Williams ,she works for me part-time as she is studying to become a nurse" introduced Hermione ."And Tracy please call me Hermione when we are outside work" told Hermione.

"Oh my God you are one of the leading neurosurgeons' in the world aren't you , there are no photos of you printed in the paper or medicine magazines so there was no way to notice you. I am a huge fan of your work" exclaimed Tracy.

"It is always nice to meet a person who recognizes you due to your work" said Harry. As soon as he finished the sentence they heard a voice calling Tracy .When they turned to see who it was Harry and Hermione were shocked .

As they turned they came face to face with a average sized Dudley Dursley. Both Harry and Dudley were shocked and surprised to see each other and did not know what to say. During that time Tracy had already taken upon herself to introduce every one.

"Ah Dudley let me introduce you, this is my boss at Black Law Firm Mrs. Hermione Black ' she said pointing towards Hermione 'this is her husband Dr. Harry Black one of the leading neurosurgeons in London the one I was telling you about" she said pointing to Harry . "And this guys is my boyfriend Dudley Dursley " she said pointing to Dudley .

"Big D ""Potter" both Harry and Dudley exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh you both know each other "asked Tracy confusedly."Yes Tracy Dudley is my cousin on my mother's side" replied Harry .After Harry's answer no one knew how to start the conversation.

"Why don't you both have lunch with us "said Hermione to break the silence. For which Tracy and Dudley agreed and went to order their lunch when Harry and Hermione sat at a four seater table.

When Dudley and Tracy came back with their lunches no one knew how to start the conversation. So Tracy started by asking" Dr. Black why did Dudley call you Potter? "

"Ah that is because my full name is Harry James Potter-Black "replied Harry .

"So, Dudley what are you up to?" asked Harry. "I am studying History in Manchester University on boxing scholarship "replied Dudley."So Harry what are you doing nowadays and when did you get married" asked Dudley.

"I am a resident at ' and specialize in neurosurgery and I got married about six months ago" replied Harry "And Dudley sorry I did not invite you to the wedding I was not sure how uncle Vernon would see the invitation" said Harry.

"Oh don't worry, dad is still the same but mum has improved since you left" replied Dudley."So nothing has changed" said Harry.

"Lets leave the past behind , now why don't you introduce me to your wife, is she from your school" asked Dudley.

"Yes Dudley she is from my school but she is like my mum I think you remember her as Hermione Granger one of my best friend she is a lawyer and works in the Government regarding animal welfare" he said pointing towards Hermione.

They continued to make small talk and caught up about each other's life in a muggle friendly version.

"We should keep in touch" said Dudley."Surely , why don't we exchange numbers and ring me up once in a while" suggested Harry.

They both exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch and bid each other goodbye and went their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
